


Better Late Than Never

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Coping Though Fiction, Dialogue Heavy, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: When they find out that ChocoFest has been postponed again, Eddie does his best to console Venom.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> I mean, we all cope with disappointment in our own ways.  
> This was mine.

Eddie glanced over at where the ticket for ChocoFest 2020 was pinned to their bulletin board. The original date in October was already crossed out, with June written in above it. Now, he was going to have to cross that out as well.

He sighed.

It wasn’t that he was surprised. Not really. 

When they hadn’t done anything to promote the festival around Christmas, he’d started to suspect, then when February had passed without a hint of a list of guests or vendors, Eddie had been sure.

Really, the huge announcement splashed across the ChocoFest webpage this afternoon had only been a confirmation of what he’d known was going to happen for weeks.

Venom was far less sanguine. 

**NOOO!!!** they bellowed loudly enough that Eddie worried briefly about the cry summoning the symbiote hive. Again.

Eddie sighed again, but didn’t try to quiet his upset Other. They had every right to their distress and he wasn’t about to deny them that right.

He did, however, do his best to keep his own emotions level, focusing on staying calm and on how much he loved Venom. 

It seemed to help too, because Venom’s cry stopped well before it could even shatter the windows, and they subsided into a softer, somehow more pitiable wail.

 **Eddie!** they cried. **They canceled it!**

Still thinking calm thoughts, Eddie said gently, “No, love. They just moved it.”

**That’s what you said last year.**

“I know, and I’m sorry. I had no idea the panadenic was gonna last this long.”

 **Would’ve been over sooner if you had let us eat more politicians** , Venom grumbled.

“That’s fair,” Eddie conceded. “But you also have to admit that I had a point about us needing to keep a low profile.”

**Maybe.**

“Do you want to end up in a lab again?”

**No!**

“Well, there you go.”

 **But Eddie** , Venom whined. **Now we have to wait all the way until September for ChocoFest.**

“Hopefully,” Eddie corrected.

**What?!**

“Well, I mean, unless they move it again.”

Eddie knew before the words even finished leaving his mouth that it had been the wrong thing to say. Venom started keening again, even as Eddie rushed to apologize.

“I’m sorry, darling! I shouldn’t have said that.”

 **Why?** Venom demanded, still too loud. **Because they wouldn't move it again?**

“Well, no. I can’t promise that.”

Venom turned sad, pearly white eyes toward Eddie, and Eddie felt like his own heart was breaking. “Okay, look. I can’t promise that they won’t move ChocoFest again, but I can promise you that if they do, we can break into the Ghirardelli warehouse that night instead and you can eat your fill.”

 **Really?** Venom asked, perking up.

“I promise.”

Venom crumbled a little bit. **But that is still six whole months away.**

“It is,” Eddie said, “but how about if tonight we make a double batch of brownies and watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory to cheer ourselves up?”

**Is that the good version?**

“Yes, it’s the good one.”

Reluctantly, Venom nodded. **Okay, but I’m still sad.**

“I know, I am too. But at least we can be sad together.”

**With chocolate.**

“Of course, love,” Eddie said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Venom’s head.


End file.
